


Andy/Andrea

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Three [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Boxers, Dildos, F/F, Genderfluid Andrea, Genderfluid Character, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Non-Binary Andrea, Non-Binary Andy, Non-binary character, Other, PWP, Porn, Sex, Strap-On, Writer Bingo, established Mirandy, genderfluid Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: After the twins are picked up for a summer vacation with their dad, Andy and Miranda have the house to themselves.Whatever shall they get up to?*title is a play on Victor/Victoria -- and may be subject to change*





	Andy/Andrea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priestlys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestlys/gifts).



> Another fic! A pretty good length too!  
> Priestlys has been a great help to me with some of my fic, and this is for her.  
> I would also like to thank Phoenix521 for some input on a few lines I was stuck on.  
> Errors are my own, and my apologies. almost 5000 words is hard to get 100% correct. If you catch something super awful, please let me know!  
> For Bingo Card Five: Boxers.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Adjusting their binder, Andy coughed a few times before picking up their shirt and slipping it on. They were already feeling better than when they had woken up.

Turning to check in the mirror, they felt themselves relax a little more, the dysphoric feelings lessening upon seeing a flat chest and a bulge between their legs from their soft packer.

Pulling on some comfortable sweats, Andy finally ventured out of the bedroom and down for breakfast. They were glad it was Saturday. A day with their family was exactly what they needed.

“Morning,” they said, smiling at Cassidy and Caroline, who were sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

“Morning, Andy!” Cassidy replied, accepting a kiss to her temple.

“Mo-ing,” Caroline mumbled around a bite of pancake.

“Chew before you speak, you goofball. Don’t choke.” Andy laughed and gave Caroline’s shoulder a quick squeeze; she wasn’t as fond of the head kisses as Cassidy was.

“Good morning.”

Andy turned and smiled at their fiancée. “Morning, beautiful.”

Miranda smiled back. “There’s some pancakes and bacon ready, how would you like your eggs this morning?”

Andy moved towards the kitchen and gave Miranda a chaste kiss. “I’ll finish up my breakfast, you can get your food, and sit down to eat.” Stepping passed Miranda, Andy gave her ass a light smack, making her jump and gasp.

“Uggh! Andy! What have we told you about doing that while we’re in the room!” Caroline exclaimed.

“Seriously!” Cassidy added.

Andy laughed. “Oops! Alright, I’m going to make my eggs. Anyone else want something?”

“I’d like some more juice, please?” Cassidy asked.

“Coming right up. Caroline?” The other teen lifted up a thumb, signalling that she didn’t need anything. “Alright. My eggs, and Cassidy’s juice. Be right back.”

Andy went about their business, listening to their family talk about what the plans for the day were, before the twins were to be picked up in the evening. They were flying to Germany for a summer vacation trip with their dad.

Andy hoped the girls would have a great time, but they were also looking forward to a few weeks alone with Miranda. 

_________________________________________

“Alright, you’re both all packed and ready to go?” Andy asked, giving Cassidy and Caroline big hugs.

“Yup! We double checked everything after we finally watched the newest Black Lightning episode.”

“Ok, good. Your dad should be here soon. Want me to help you start bringing your luggage down, while your mom finishes with her phone call?”

“Yeah!”

“That’d be great!”

“Thanks!” The girls took off up the stairs, and Andy followed after them at a milder pace, a smile on their face.

Twenty minutes later, Andy was laughing as the girls cheered with excitement while opening the door. “Dad!”

“Hey, girls, ready to get going?” He asked.

“Yup! Andy helped us carry down our luggage.”

“Oh, she did?”

Cassidy grunted. “ _They_ did, yea.”

“It was really nice of them to help!” Caroline added. “So now it’s easier for us to take the bags to the car!”

Andy noted the shame on Jeff’s face when he saw them standing there. “It was very kind of them to help.” He made a clear point to correct his mistake. “Thank you, Andy.” 

“Nice to see you, Jeff. I hope you three have a good trip. Miranda will be right down.”

“It’s going to be awesome!” Caroline bounced on her toes.

“I’m so excited!” Cassidy shouted.

“Great. I’m glad you two are looking forward to this. Has your mom already given you two your passports?”

“Not yet, that’s what I was retrieving. I thought it best to give them to you, so Cassidy and Caroline didn’t have to worry about losing them.”

Four heads looked up to watch Miranda descend the stairs, two passports in her hand.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Yeah, if Dad loses them then it’s not our fault.” Cassidy knocked shoulders with her dad, and laughed.

Miranda pressed a kiss to Andy’s cheek. “Thank you for helping them bring their luggage down.”

“Of course, Miranda. You were busy firing someone for misplacing the photos.”

“I’d have appreciated it, even if I hadn’t been on the phone,” Miranda insisted.

“I was happy to help, you know that,” Andy said gently, pressing their own kiss to Miranda’s cheek.

Miranda turned to her ex-husband, and lifted the passports. “Jeff.”

He took them with an awkward smile. “Thanks.” No matter how civil they acted because of the twins, Miranda would never forgive Jeff for screwing the girls’ first nanny and getting her pregnant.

“Girls, I hope you have a wonderful vacation. I hope to hear lots about it, even while you’re gone.”

“They will. They’ll have a great story to tell when school starts back up again,” Jeff answered.

“Cassidy, Caroline, give your mom lots of hugs and love, and I’ll help your father carry the bags out to the car. You three should get going so you have plenty of time to check in at the airport,” Andy said, hoping to diffuse some of the tension and get Jeff out of the house.

The teenagers immediately sandwiched their mother with big hugs. “Thanks, Andy!”

Andy smiled and said, “I’ll get my hugs in a minute,” before they picked up a few bags and began to carry them towards the car.

_________________________________________

Five minutes later, hugs given and promises from the girls to send emails, call, and take lots of photos, they piled into the car and left.

Taking a deep breath, Andy stretched out their back while Miranda closed the door behind them. “They’re really excited. I hope they have a great time.”

“Hmmm. I hope so as well.” Miranda rested a hand against Andy’s back and said, “Darling, it’s been almost twelve hours since this morning. You really should change out the binder for a sports bra. I’ll grab us some wine and we can relax for a little bit.”

Andy nodded. “Sure, I was thinking along the same lines. That sounds great.”

Miranda smiled, and gave them a soft kiss. “I’ll meet you up there. We can put on some comfortable pajamas, watch a movie, cuddle… and maybe things can go a bit further, if we desire?”

Andy chuckled, tugging on Miranda’s hips and grinding the bulge in their sweats against Miranda’s belly. “I don’t mind if it goes further tonight. Just, ya know, bra on, and using the hands free toys. The realistic ones.”

Their fiancée’s eyes darkened. “Whatever you need, darling.”

Andy pressed a toe curling kiss to Miranda’s lips, and ran their hands through her hair. Pulling away, Andy grinned at the disheveled look Miranda now sported. “I’ll see you in the bedroom in a few minutes. Go get that wine.”

Miranda growled, “Forget the wine. Upstairs. Now.”

Andy laughed and dragged Miranda in for another kiss, stepping backwards in a clumsy fashion when Miranda latched onto their ass and began to stalk towards the stairs. When they both nearly tumbled over, Andy steadied them and slowed down. “Patience, Miranda, goodness. Don’t kill us on the stairs.” They laughed again holding Miranda close and nibbling at her ear.

Miranda melted at the attention, her eyes closing, hands going slack. Andy only laughed harder, tucking their head into the crook of Miranda’s shoulder. They certainly knew their fiancée well—a little nibble behind the ear and Miranda was putty in their arms.

They took hold of Miranda’s hands and turned around, leading her up the stairs, and throwing a naughty little smile over their shoulder when the two of them reached the landing of the second floor.

“Race you to the bedroom?” Andy teased, turning to wrap their arms around Miranda’s waist.

Miranda rolled her eyes playfully. “Really? We are not children,” Miranda drawled, poking a well manicured nail into Andy’s chest, “or at least one of us isn’t.”

Andy feigned offense, sliding their hands down to goose Miranda’s ass, cackling when their fiancée jumped in their arms. Calming down, they leaned in to capture Miranda’s lips in a bruising kiss, stalling their forward progress once again.

After a moment, Miranda pulled away, pushing at Andy’s chest. She licked at her lips and said, breathlessly, “Bedroom. Now.” She gave a soft shove to Andy’s shoulder and stalked by, lust in her gaze as she glanced backwards.

“Yes ma’am. Bedroom. Right away, ma’am.” Andy raised their fingers in a mock salute before giggling and hastily following the retreating figure of their fiancée down the hallway to the master bedroom.

Andy stopped short after entering to find Miranda with her blouse unbuttoned, and a sports bra dangling from her fingers.

Miranda gave them a sultry look, and stepped forward. With the bra slipping down to the crease of her elbow, she tugged at Andy’s shirt. “Let’s get you into the proper attire. Don’t you think that’s a good idea, Andy, darling?” She slid the shirt upwards, hands brushing against Andy’s belly and binder.

Andy felt their breath catch in their throat as Miranda helped them out of their shirt, and then their binder, before helping them slide the sports bra on. Miranda was reverent in her affection, but also quick, so in tune with Andy’s feelings that it made their head spin. It never ceased to warm their heart or make them feel loved when Miranda was so kind about their needs.

“Hmm. That’s better.” Miranda gave them a tantalizing kiss, hands splayed, fingertips teasing at the edges of their pants. “Now to just get these off.”

Still a little overwhelmed from Miranda’s attentions, Andy allowed her to easily maneuver them towards the bed and strip their pants down to their ankles. Miranda groaned, and ran her hands up and down Andy’s thighs. She danced her fingers along the top and bottom edges of Andy’s boxers before reaching up to grasp Andy’s shoulders. Pushing them to sit on the edge of the bed, Miranda grinned.

She hiked up her skirt, revealing that she wasn’t wearing panties, and straddled Andy’s lap, chuckling at the strangled little noise that escaped Andy’s throat. She ground her hips down against Andy’s crotch, pressing into the packer in Andy’s boxers and moaned. “Hmmm, so good.”

Andy sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh, Miranda. Fuck. You’re so sexy.” Their left hand settled on the bed behind them—to keep them both upright—and their right hand settled on Miranda’s hips, squeezing when Miranda continued to fuck herself on Andy’s lap.

Their fiancée was driving them wild, panting and crying out right into their ear, bucking frantically, seeking her release. They almost felt bad when they stopped Miranda’s movement, and lifted her off their lap. “Fuck! I’m so close!” Miranda tried to press back down, but Andy held firm.

Swallowing, Andy shook their head. “I know. I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be too rough on the packer. It’s not meant for play.”

Miranda immediately calmed, and shifted to sit on Andy’s thighs, taking a second to catch her breath. “I got a little carried away. I apologize.”

“No, no, Miranda. Don’t be sorry, it was fucking hot. Miranda, I loved it. A lot. Fuck, it was so hot. I didn’t want to stop, but I don’t want to ruin the packer. We can keep going, we just need to switch.”

“Of course. I’ll go get it.” Miranda gave them a quick kiss before getting off their lap. Andy watched Miranda retrieve the box they wanted, and a bottle of lube from the closet cabinet the toys were kept in. Her skirt was still rucked up around her waist, leaving her bare, and the sight made Andy throb. If they had a real cock, it would be rock hard.

Returning, Miranda placed the box and bottle on the bed, and gently pulled Andy to their feet. “Do you want me to do it? Or do you want to do it?”

Andy was once again touched by Miranda’s thoughtfulness, and smiled. “I’d like you to help me, just, don’t take too long?”

“Okay, darling. Let’s get you situated, I was in the middle of something, and I’d like to get back to it.”

Laughing, Andy kissed Miranda. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Good.” Miranda’s hands jumped to the waistband of Andy’s boxers and tugged, dragging them down Andy’s legs. “Sit down.”

Andy did, and Miranda lifted their legs to completely remove their pants and boxers. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes, Miranda,” Andy commented, chuckling when Miranda wacked their thigh with her hand.

“I’m wearing just enough clothes,” Miranda sassed, smirking while reaching to pull the lid off the box and take out the realistic looking toy. She made quick work of applying some lube, and grinned as she spread Andy’s thighs and slowly inserted the bulbed end.

Andy looked towards the ceiling, gasping and jerking their hips. When they looked back down, Miranda gave the cock a tug, making their hips jerk again, and drawing another gasp. “Oh, fuck.”

Miranda eased back onto Andy’s lap, grinding against the toy. “Now, I do believe I was doing something like this-” she gave a sharp rock of her hips, making Andy squeal when the ridges designed for clit stimulation did exactly that, “when I was just about to come, and you so rudely interrupted me.”

Andy choked on a strangled moan when Miranda picked up exactly where she’d left off, staying high on Andy’s lap and rubbing her clit against the dildo. She gasped, and her hips faltered, and Andy gripped tight to Miranda’s hips to keep her steady. “Fuck, fuck Miranda, don’t stop. You’re so hot, riding me like that.”

It didn’t take much longer before Miranda’s body was tensing and she whimpered, lip caught between her teeth as she came. Her hands squeezed at Andy’s shoulders, body quivering and taut, her breath hot against Andy’s cheeks. “Oh! Aah,” she gasped, “fuck.”

Helping Miranda ride it out, Andy marveled at the sight. Miranda’s rippling muscles, eyes screwed shut, nose crinkled, and lip slipping free as her jaw dropped slack in pleasure. Andy gasped and came, when one of Miranda’s errant little bucks pressed the ridges of the cock against their clit, their own muscles giving out, causing them both to tumble to the bed. “Jeezus, fuck, oh God, Miranda.”

The two of them lay there, breathing heavily, Miranda’s forehead resting against Andy’s chest, for several minutes.

Running their hands lazily up and down Miranda’s back, Andy encouraged Miranda to help take her blouse the rest of the way off, leaving her in a bunched up skirt and bra. “That was so hot.”

Miranda chuckled, and sat up. “Round two?” She asked.

Andy smirked. “Always.”

Miranda got off the bed, and pointed towards the pillows. “Move up, get comfortable,” she said, making quick work of taking off the rest of her clothes.

Following direction, Andy shifted further up so they were spread out on the bed, head and shoulders propped against the pillows, cock on full display.

They swallowed, groaning, as Miranda crawled back onto the bed to straddle their legs. Their hips jerked when Miranda reached down to give the toy a sharp tug. “Shit, Miranda. That feels so good.”

“You’re so big,” Miranda leaned down to give the tip a little kiss, “and so hard. Is this all for me, darling?”

Andy gasped when Miranda tilted the dildo just right against their clit, and began to stroke it while reaching towards the bedside table where she’d placed the lube. She gave Andy a wicked smile as she squeezed a dollop out and spread it down the length of the toy in short, rough strokes, making the bulbed end shift and tug.

“Yes! Fuck, Miranda! It’s yours, fuck, it’s all for yo-ou!” Andy’s body shook with tension, hips lifting off the bed before settling back down.

Miranda laughed, tossing the bottle of lube to the side, and smeared what was still on her hand between her legs. Her eyelids fluttered, and a heady moan filled Andy’s ears.

She opened her eyes, gaze full of fire and lust, and crawled forward for a hungry kiss, tongue flickering into Andy’s mouth and driving them wild with desire. When she broke the kiss, she leaned down to whisper in Andy’s ear, “I am going to ride you. Would you like that? To watch as I fuck myself on your big, hard cock?”

Andy whimpered, “Please, please ride me. Use me, fuck, I’m yours.”

They watched with rapt attention, their eyes glued to Miranda gently grasping the tip and guiding it between her legs. She pressed downwards and gasped as she filled herself with Andy’s cock. “You feel so good, darling.” She rested her hands against Andy’s belly, and slowly—so slowly it made Andy ache—sunk down to hilt. “Fuck,” it was such a quiet little exclamation, Andy almost missed it.

They felt the tension coil in their belly, tight and hot, while they waited for Miranda to move, their breath stuck in their chest while time seemed to slow to a halt.

Miranda’s weight felt delicious, sitting astride them, thighs framing their hips, piercing eyes locked on her partner. She remained motionless and lifted her eyebrow in silent challenge. Desperate for the friction Miranda denied them, it took every ounce of willpower Andy possessed not to immediately surrender. They were so turned on, and so focused on Miranda’s lustful gaze, that they yelped in surprise when Miranda canted her hips slightly, driving the ridges of the toy against their clit before slowing her movement once more. Their hands latched onto Miranda’s hips tightly, in a vain attempt for more pressure, but Miranda was one step ahead of them and flexed her thighs in resistance.

“Is this payback for earlier?” Andy grunted, clenching their teeth in frustration. 

Miranda laughed again, a dark, sultry sound, and began to rotate her pelvis slowly, eliciting a frustrated groan from Andy as she rocked the toy slowly and deliberately, in all the right ways.

_Fuck waiting. ___

__“Jesus, Miranda,” Andy moaned, mouth dry, “please!”_ _

__Miranda’s hips again ground to a halt and she glared pointedly, eyes gleaming with playful malice. “Please what?”_ _

__“Pl-please fuck me,” Andy stammered, body twitching with frenzied desire, “Fucking ride me, Miranda! Ride my cock! Please!”_ _

__“All you had to do was ask, darling,” Miranda smirked. Keeping her lower half frozen in place for just a moment longer, she bent at the waist and leaned in to give Andy a teasingly chaste kiss, bucking her hips forward right when their lips met._ _

__Andy’s head snapped back against the pillows, breaking the kiss with a high-pitched shriek. Miranda continued moving herself slowly and leaned in further to trail light kisses along Andy’s jaw._ _

__“You know how much I like a good ride,” Miranda whispered wickedly when she reached their ear, breath hot against Andy’s skin._ _

__Straightening back into an upright position, Miranda increased her pace only slightly despite whimpered protests. Maintaining eye contact, she lifted her hips slowly before slamming them back down, hard, against the dildo, causing it to crash against Andy’s clit. Andy cried out, and their hands flew to Miranda’s ass with a loud smack. Miranda hissed with pleasure at the impromptu, accidental spanking and, as though it was all the encouragement she needed, began to pick up speed, fucking herself earnestly on their cock._ _

__“Fuck! Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Don’t stop, Miranda,” Andy rasped. “Please! Don’t- don’t stop.”_ _

__Their bodies thrust against each other in rough, sloppy movements, all pretense of control gone. Miranda slid easily up and down the toy, she was incredibly wet—Andy could hear the almost obscene squelch—and loudly proclaiming her pleasure with sharp gasps and wanton moans. Though the toy rocked against Andy’s clit with every thrust, building their arousal, they forced their eyes to remain open and focused on Miranda, who looked beautiful—no, perfect. Miranda looked down at her lover through heavily lidded eyes, flush high on her cheeks and neck._ _

__“I love how good you feel inside me, Andy,” Miranda gasped, and Andy felt a surge of emotion at Miranda’s pointed emphasization of their chosen name. “Your cock is so big and hard for me, isn’t it?”_ _

__Andy keened, their back arching off of the bed. “Yes! For you, Miranda. I love you, fuck, yes, it’s all for you!”_ _

__Panting, Miranda shifted backwards, her hands pushing hard against Andy’s thighs in order to draw herself almost completely off the dildo. She stopped just before the tip slipped free, and then froze, head thrown back, her chest heaving from the obvious strain of the position._ _

__Miranda waited, hovering, for what felt to Andy like an eternity, dragging out the moment until they were both desperate. Andy whined their disapproval. Miranda raised her head, and gave them a sinful smirk before plunging back down, impaling herself on the toy. The motion was accompanied by the most indecent, erotic sound Andy had ever heard, and they had to squeeze their eyes shut to stave off coming on the spot._ _

__Grinding herself against her lover’s body, Miranda shot Andy another piercing, filthy look as soon as they opened their eyes. “You’re so deep, Andy.”_ _

__“Fucking hell, Miranda,” Andy wheezed, their attention zoning in on their joined hips._ _

__Their fiancée gave a great show of slowly letting the cock slip free as she lifted herself up, and then leisurely slid back down, letting Andy watch their cock disappear inch by inch. “Fuck, my cunt can't stop squeezing your cock,” she moaned, her eyes closing._ _

__“Jesus, that’s hot,” Andy breathed, and gave Miranda’s ass another, more purposeful smack, laughing at the garbled sounds of pleasure that spilled from Miranda’s lips._ _

__“Fuck! Andy!” Miranda’s hips froze for a moment, and Andy knew she was squeezing tight around their cock. Her body was taut and shaking, and Andy watched with hooded eyes as their fiancée began to stutter in her movements, a clear sign she was close._ _

__Andy moved their hands from Miranda’s hips up to her breasts, knowing it would be a sure-fire way to finally push Miranda over the edge. They pinched her nipples, and twisted them between their fingers, earning a shriek from Miranda._ _

__“Come on, Miranda, I know you’re close. Come for me, I know you want to.” They pinched one nipple again, and brought the other hand down to smack at Miranda’s ass another time._ _

__“Oh!” Miranda squealed. “So close, I’m-” she gasped, “so close!”_ _

__“Come on, you’re right there.” Andy could feel the exquisite pressure of the dildo against their own clit, and fought to make Miranda come first. They snuck their hand between Miranda’s legs, and flicked against Miranda’s clit as best as they could, grinning in excitement at the loud gasp it drew out of Miranda because of the stimulation. “Come on, Miranda, that’s it, you’re so close. Come for Daddy.”_ _

__They snapped their mouth shut, feeling their face heat up in embarrassment even though Miranda cried out and came a second later, body shaking, with her mouth open in a silent scream._ _

__Swallowing down the desire to hide, and not wanting to draw attention to their reaction, Andy resumed rubbing at Miranda’s clit, revelling in the quiet little squeak Miranda let slip—a sound she made only when she was right on the edge of being overstimulated._ _

__Andy drew their hand away when Miranda gave it a soft nudge before she dropped forward, breathing heavily against their neck, and quivering as the orgasm finished its course. They wrapped their arms around her, lightly trailing their fingers across the twitching muscles of her back, waiting while Miranda caught her breath._ _

__After a long moment, Andy took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet. “Miranda?”_ _

__“Yes, darling?” Miranda murmured, pressing a kiss against their shoulder._ _

__“Um.” Andy swallowed. “Did that, uh. Did that help you come?”_ _

__“Did what help me come?”_ _

__“Oh. Well, uh, when I-” Andy stuttered, unable to complete the sentence. They felt their face heat up again and silently wished they hadn’t said anything at all. They chewed on their lip and sighed, tapping their fingers nervously along Miranda’s spine._ _

__Miranda lifted her head out of the crook of their neck to look them in the eye. “Darling?” She ventured, brow furrowing slightly._ _

__“When I,” Andy took a deep breath and closed their eyes, terrified to see Miranda’s reaction. The possibility of rejection, however small, caused Andy’s chest to tighten. “When I...y’know, told you to come… for Daddy.”_ _

__Miranda was silent, and Andy winced, full of dread. They opened their eyes, an apology on the tip of their tongue, ready to plead with Miranda to forget all about it, when Miranda broke the silence._ _

__“I came, didn’t I?” She offered simply._ _

__Andy exhaled a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding, then nodded. “Yea, you did. I mean, it sure seemed like you did,” they stammered, “Uh. Did you come? You di-?”_ _

__“Andy,” Miranda interrupted, her tone demanding their attention, and repeated, “I came, didn’t I?”_ _

__After taking a moment to calm their nerves, Andy nodded again. “Yes.”_ _

__“So, it certainly didn’t turn me off.”_ _

__“I mean, to be fair, would anything have turned you off at that point?” Andy gave a half-hearted smile._ _

__“Hmmph,” Miranda huffed, feigning offense, “that’s a bit beside the point, isn’t it?”_ _

__Andy blushed. “I guess.”_ _

__“Besides, I also know for an absolute fact that there are several things that would have turned me off.” She raised an eyebrow. “Irv Ravitz, for example.”_ _

__A loud, involuntary cackle sprung from Andy’s throat, and they continued laughing to the point of tears. “Fair enough,” Andy relented, reaching up to wipe their eyes._ _

__Miranda chuckled, and gave them a soft kiss. “I was rather caught up in the moment, so I don’t honestly know if your question was the specific trigger for my orgasm.”_ _

__“Oh, okay,” Andy deflated a little, but gave her a tiny smile. “That’s ok.”_ _

__“However-” Miranda continued, lifting a finger to Andy’s lips, “that does not mean I am unwilling to explore it further, should you so desire.”_ _

__“Really?” Andy asked, allowing a bubble of cautious optimism to settle in their chest._ _

__“Is that something you’d like to try?” Miranda inquired._ _

__“I think I would. I, um, I liked how it sounded,” Andy said quietly, drumming their fingers against Miranda’s back again._ _

__“Alright, darling.” Miranda gave them another soft kiss. “Then perhaps while the girls are away on vacation with their father, would be the perfect time for us to do some experimenting?”_ _

__“Yeah?” Andy grinned broadly, unable to suppress their excitement._ _

__“Yes.” Miranda smiled. “But first-” she carefully slipped off the dildo, “did you come?”_ _

__Andy hesitated. “I uh, I was kind of shocked after what I said, and I got embarrassed. So um, well, I-”_ _

__“Andy. Did. You. Come?”_ _

__They gulped, and shook their head. “No.”_ _

__Miranda’s smile turned feral. She gripped their cock, and gave it a hard tug, making them toss their head back and gasp, their hips lifting off the bed. “Well, then, why don’t I take care of that for you.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have some ideas to write more in this universe with genderfluid/nonbinary Andy.  
> I really enjoyed writing this, even though I'm super nervous about the porn. But it is what it is, I don't know if that will ever get easier. lol.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you let me know what you thought! :)  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
